


Bad Blood

by Aalligade



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Animal Crossing as a plot point, Benrey is trying his best, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gordon is a Good Dad, M/M, Mainly fluff and low-stakes arguments, Mild Angst, Modern AU, Post-Game AU, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Very self-indulgent sorry :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalligade/pseuds/Aalligade
Summary: “I know I kinda tried to kill you, but can I borrow 60 bucks? I want to buy the new Animal Crossing.”——Two months after the events of Black Mesa, Benrey reappears.(TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 102
Kudos: 693





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benrey stans rise up
> 
> Sooooo HLVRAI has become something of a hyperfixation for me lol. I’ve watched every live stream since act two and I felt the need to do _something_ in the fandom. 
> 
> Ahhh... I remember when the Benrey tag was only a r*ylo tag...

“Hey.”  
He says, casually. Like they aren’t in some hellish alien chamber and he isn’t fifty feet tall. 

“Hey...”  
Gordon replies, because he has no idea what else to say. 

“I knew this was gonna happen.”

“What— what do you _mean,_ you knew this was gonna happen?” He stutters one response. He always knew something was off about Benrey— like an integral part of him was just... built incorrectly.  
But _this..._ Gordon never even considered the thought that Benrey was some sort of eldritch abomination. 

“I’m telling you! Uh, look— I’m, I like everything.” Benrey babbles nonsensically. “I’m a great cool—“

Gordon glances back at the science team, as if to make sure that this is actually happening, and not just a result of his (numerous) concussions. 

“I feel a good, but you make me angry!” The security guard continues. It sounds like he’s just spitting out words as they come to him— a pure stream of consciousness that isn’t really meant to make sense. 

“Why? Because I don’t have my _fucking_ passport?”

“Uh— no! You remember..? The first time we met, you walked— you walked in. I’m on my shift and you come in and you got a dick slip in your— in your HEV suit..!” He says, his eyes wide. “I tried to stop you, I tried to tell you!”

“What?!” Gordon interrupts briefly.

“I was stopping you, I was going like ‘Hey... yo dick out.’ But you didn’t— I was trying to be nice...” Benrey’s tone softens, sounding almost defeated. “And then, you were talking to my friend, j... jefferem... and you’re telling him, like, ‘Aughhh I don’t have my passport bleuh!’”

Gordon honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing. There’s no way— no possible way that he walked into Black Mesa with his dick out. Benrey’s lying— like he always does. He has to be!

“But... and he was so upset, he has anger issues, y’know. I was gonna protect you from him, we were— I was gonna be nice to you!”  
A short pause.  
“Remember that?”

“Yeah, and then you contradicted yourself almost immediately— I didn’t say shit to you, you immediately started attacking me! And you just harassed me—“

“No! That’s just my job!” Sounding genuinely distraught, Benrey interrupts the scientist. 

“To do what? What is your job? What is THIS, where the fuck are we?!”

“I—I mean if there’s a dick— if, you know, someone’s dick out on the job, I gotta stop ‘em!”

“What are you on about?!”

“But like...” 

“What?!”

“You don’t remember?”

“My dick has not been out all day!” 

“No, no! Like— the first time we met. 

“Yeah— in the fucking— before the test?”

“What test?” Benrey asks, like he’s completely forgotten everything that doesn’t directly relate to the dick slip. (Maybe he has. His memory isn’t the best.)

Once again, Gordon glances at Bubby and Dr. Coomer, checking time see if either of them find this whole thing insane. (They’re both just staring at Benrey expectantly. Neither of them meet Gordon’s gaze.)

“What does this have to— I don’t understand—“

“LISTEN, I had a whole thing planned at the end of my shift, me and my friend... gonna go home, we were so close to clocking out, and then you show up— dick out— ruining shit, and we’re— we were gonna go home and play... oh I got PlayStation THREE! We’ve both got PlayStation plus, one month,” He begins to ramble. 

“And... I got Heavenly Sword, new game out, Heavenly Sword is NOT a rip-off of God Of War.”

“Okay? Yeah—“

“Heavenly Sword was going to be the new Halo for Sony.”

“What are you talking about?!” Gordon can’t help but burst into incredulous laughter. He’s never even _heard_ of Heavenly Sword— but apparently Benrey thinks it’s the greatest thing in the world.  
“What does this have to—“

“And it was gonna be GREAT. There was gonna... Heavenly Sword was gonna have DLC where you could have 60 people in one server! Throwin’ fraaaags ‘n shit.”

“Okay— okay!”

“And you’ve ruined that— you RUINED that! And now I have to go ask everyone at my job— it’s embarrassing to ask for a free month of PlayStation plus cause I couldn’t go home and play with my friend.”

A long pause as they stare at each other.  
Benrey’s lip curls, twisting his face into an expression of anger.  
Gordon’s heart beats heavily in his chest. He wonders if he’ll ever see Joshua again. 

“YOU KNOW HOW— how sucks that is for me?!” The security guard growls. “Bro?!”

“I— no.”

“It’s REALLY annoying! And then I have to go home, and I— I load up YOUTUBE YOWNLOADER to look up Heavenly Sword videos cause I can’t DO IT because you RUINED it cause I couldn’t go to the GameStop and get it from my friend Josh, who’s the cashier.”

“How do I factor into this?! I don’t— What do you mean dick slip—“ 

“You walked in with your dick out and ruined the whole night!” Benrey yells, causing the entire chamber to vibrate. 

“How does that have to do with _fucking_ anything?!” Gordon stomps along with the words, causing the strange red liquid to splash on his HEV suit. 

There’s a long, drawn-out but of silence as the two stare at each other. Benrey’s eyes narrow.

“My friends are here.” His face twists into a grin that makes Gordon’s blood run cold. “These are the people I met online on when I had PlayStation Plus. Sony CEO Jack Tretton SURVIVED a nuclear— a nuclear bomb!”

“I— what?” Gordon chuckles nervously. “What? Should we—“

“SONY CEO JACK TRETTON HIRED— uh, a Nintendo CEO Reggie and they built a big BOMB that was gonna go off, but I saved the WORLD!”

“S-should we stop him?” Freeman glances back at the rest of the science team. “Should we just start shooting at him? I dunno— it’s not going to do anything—“

“No! No! Let— we need to understand!” Tommy cries. 

“I don’t understand a damn—“

“It would be rude to interrupt!” Dr. Coomer says, in his typical cheery (and slightly patronizing) tone. 

“So I didn’t— I didn’t have a big plan! I was supposed to be nice, but you forced me to be baaad, so I gonna be baaad!”

“How did I force you—“

“The—the—the big plot is slowly unraveling before our eyes, look at this!”  
Appearing out of thin air, skeletons begin to circle above Benrey like vultures. 

Benrey rises up slowly, his body twisting and morphing in ways that will give Gordon nightmares for years to come. (If he makes it out of this alive. Which is seeming more and more unlikely as time moves on.)

“I didn’t want to do this—“ The security guard’s voice echoes within the physicist’s head. “You FORCED my hand, Gordon Feetman! You— you made me be baaaad!”

Gordon freezes. Some part of him— something deep and ingrained rages against the words. A break in the script— a carefully choreographed waltz ruined by one stray dancer.  
Benrey doesn’t say that— Gordon _knows_ Benrey isn’t supposed to say that. 

“You—“ He stops himself. _He_ isn’t supposed to say anything, either. He knows, suddenly, what’s happening. 

“You need to _wake up,_ Feetman!” 

“Wake up, and smell the ashes...” 

—  
—  
— 

Gordon Freeman wakes up alone in his dingy one-bedroom apartment.  
Another night, another nightmare. It’s comforting, almost. A routine that he’s become far to accustomed to. 

He glances over at his clock— 4:16 am. Hm. Not the earliest he’s been woken up. His sleep schedule is honestly a mess.  
It has been ever since Black Mesa. 

Yesterday marked the two-month anniversary of the... ‘incident,’ as it is now called. The resonance cascade and it’s repercussions are still something of an unknown— new fuckups are being discovered every day. 

Two whole months since he’s seen any of the science team face-to-face. Two months since he last saw _Benrey._  
(Feels like it’s been a lot shorter, considering he’s a staple in Gordon’s near-daily nightmares.) 

He sighs, dragging a hand across his face. His right hand, specifically. (Using it still feels strange, even though he only had the mini gun for a couple of days at most.)  
The only proof that he lost his hand at all is a thin scar on his arm. It still aches when he thinks about it too hard. 

Technically, Black Mesa has him on paid leave as an “apology” of sorts. It’s probably just a form of damage control, but Gordon’s not in any position to really complain about it. It gives him more time to... reflect? He’s not sure what he’s doing anymore. 

Anna— Joshua’s mother— had suggested therapy, and had even steered him towards one she knew.  
(He promised her that he’d look into it. Once everything settled down.) 

Somewhere outside his room, Gordon’s phone begins to ring. 

Another glance towards the clock— 4:30 am. Way too early to be getting a call that’s anything other than spam.  
He ignores it, and eventually the ringing stops. 

Not even a minute later, it rings again.  
He ignores it, and folds his pillow over his head. 

It stops, and then starts once more.  
Whoever it is, they’re persistent. Gordon will give them that.  
In the back of his mind, he realizes that if someone is making the effort to call him this many times at four in the morning, it’s probably important. 

Slowly, and reluctantly, he slides out of bed and stumbles into the kitchen. His phone lights up the small room, and the caller ID only says “UNKNOWN” 

He sniffs, swipes to answer the call, and holds his phone up to his ear.  
“Who is this?” He asks groggily. 

“Hey, uhh,” A horribly familiar voice drawls. “Can I borrow, like... 60 bucks? I’m trying to buy the new Animal Crossing.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And WE’RE BACK
> 
> I know it’s unlike Benrey to actually give a straight answer but I had to keep the plot going lol

“You... what..?”  
Is the only thing that Gordon manages to say. There’s no way this is actually happening. No possible way _Benrey_ is not only alive, but is also begging him for money to buy a video game. This is it— confirmation that he’s officially gone off the deep end. All that brain damage must finally be catching up to him.

“You not hear me, bro? New game out, Nintendo switch, Animal Crossing? Gonna get the little cat— Rayman. But— but I don’t have any money, y’know?” Benrey chuckles. “Help a friend out, Feetman?”

“That’s not—“ He has to stop himself from falling into their typical routine of bantering. Benrey is supposed to be _dead._ “I— I thought you died in Black Mesa! How are you still alive?!”

“That’s— private information.” Benrey answers after a short pause. “Rude to ask about it, y’know.”

“I’m... not even going to argue with you. This is all in my head, and you’re not real. I’m hanging up now.”

“NOOOO!” Benrey howls loudly, causing Gordon to pull the phone away from his ear. “Bro please, I need— I can’t buy it myself, really, my paychecks are. Not good. Can’t you just do me a favor? We used to be friends, bro, best friends!”

“We were never friends! You literally tried to murder me multiple times!” 

“What?”

“You— Ugh, don’t play stupid, you know what I’m talking about!” 

“Why are you changing the subject?”

“I’m not— Oh my god, are you _trying_ to piss me off?” He gesticulates wildly, even though Benrey can’t see him. (At least, he hopes Benrey can’t see him.)

“Huh? Wha— no! No, dude, I’m trying to get _you_ to give _me_ 60 bucks. You still haven’t said yes or no, by the way.”

“No! I’m not— I’m not going to drive to fucking _GameStop,_ or wherever the hell you are just to buy you Animal Crossing! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Yeah, well, I‘m better now. It was boring. Anyways, come meet me at... uh... the GameStop by the McDonald’s— you know it? Yeah, it’s where my friend Joshua works and he usually gives me a discount because we’re best friends but he’s being a dick right now so I need your help. Ok see you later bye.”

The call ends abruptly, and Gordon is again left alone. He blinks down at his phone, desperately trying to make sense of Benrey’s inane ramblings. The GameStop by the McDonald’s— There are at least three locations fitting that rather broad description. 

But.. he isn’t _actually_ thinking about humoring the security guard’s request... right?  
His eyes slide slowly towards the car keys on the counter.

It... couldn’t hurt to just check? To ensure that he’s not going crazy?  
(Actually... he’s not sure which is worse: The thought that he’s imagining everything, or the possibility that Benrey isn’t actually dead.)

Gordon sighs, and runs his fingers through his hair. In the end, what does he have to lose? It’s not like he’ll be able to go back to sleep now. He might as well suck it up and drive. 

—  
—  
—

Only when Gordon arrives at the nearest store does he realize that none of them are open. It’s five in the goddamn morning— _Of course_ GameStop isn’t fucking open. 

He rests his forehead on the steering wheel, feeling incredibly stupid.  
He should’ve known better— should’ve trusted that everything was back to normal and he’d never have to face Benrey and his fucked up vendetta again.  
He just doesn’t know how to leave well enough alone. 

Something taps on the car window, and he ignores it. 

Gordon really has no one to blame but himself. He should probably dig up that number Amanda gave him. Only two months, and he’s resorted to chasing ghosts.  
Oh god. How would he explain everything that happened to a therapist? It’s not like he can talk freely about it. Black Mesa slapped a non-disclosure agreement on him the moment he escaped. 

“Hey. Dude.” A muffled voice says.  
Again, he ignores it, in the hope that whoever it is will go away. 

He’s absolutely insane— he’s sure of it, now. That’s why he’s parked outside of a closed GameStop in nothing but a sweatshirt and shorts. He glances down briefly— his shoes don’t even match. (Was he in that much of a hurry?)

“Bro!” The knocking begins again, then stops. Gordon sighs and lifts his head up slowly.  
No one’s there. 

They must’ve decided he was a lost cause. 

The passenger side door opens, and he’s almost too scared to look over. Someone gets in and slams the door shut.

“Yo, where are we going?”

Gordon knows that voice. He doesn’t have to look to know who’s just invited themselves into his car. Benrey, Bipple, Boper— whatever the fuck his real name actually is— is alive, well, and has just tuned his radio to a channel that’s playing pure static. 

“I love this song.” He says. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Gordon glances over. If Benrey has not spoken, he almost wouldn’t recognize him.  
The security guard’s black hair is cut short, and he has deep bags under his eyes.  
His t-shirt is old and black, with a picture of... Garfield? (It’s kinda hard to tell. It just looks like a vaguely cat-shaped orange blob.)  
He’s wearing cargo shorts— Ugh. 

His shoes— he’s... actually not wearing any. His socks look like they might have been white at one point, but are so stained that it’s hard to call them any color in particular.  
(They’re also leaving wet spots on the floor of Gordon’s car. Why is Benrey wearing wet socks?!)

“I—“ Gordon starts, before cutting himself off. He’s not sure what to say, considering the ridiculousness of the situation. “Benrey?”

“One and only,” The other man shrugs. “So... where we going, Feetman?”

“I... you told me to meet you here?” He gestures towards the GameStop. “Uh... something about Animal Crossing?”

“Oh! Right, haha,” Benrey grins, showing off sharp teeth. “Uhhh... Josh isn’t there right now. I think he’s late— he’s like that, y’know? I can’t really blame him cause, like, sometimes I don’t wanna show up to Black Mesa cause I’ll be too busy playing Heavenly Sword— It ISNT a rip-off if God of War, and—“

“ _Why_ are you _here?!_ ” Gordon interrupts him, slamming his hands against the steering wheel.

“I just told you—“

“You haven’t told me fucking anything!” He’s shouting, now. “You— you show up out of nowhere two months after you died telling me to meet you at a closed GameStop! You’d can’t just do that after everything that’s happened! I deserve answers!!”

Benrey—the bastard— just stares at him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.  
“Um—“

“And don’t give me some bullshit about how you don’t remember! I _know_ you do!”

A long pause as the two stare at each other. The static coming from the radio is almost deafening. 

“I... didn’t know who else to go to...” Benrey says eventually, looking down at his lap. “I just kinda... woke up and had no clue where I was. You’re the only person who answered my calls,”  
He has the audacity to sound sad.  
“But, um... I didn’t realize GameStop would be closed. Can we go to Walmart? Or—or _Target?_ ” 

Gordon sighs, and turns to face the steering wheel. It’s a miracle he got a straight answer at all.  
“Fine,” He says after a moment of silence. “But you still owe me an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @aalligade  
> My Instagram is @Harpyseagull
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> Love u all <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit shorter but eh

“And so in order to decide which villager will be present on a mystery island, the game uses two unique tables in order to decide species and individual. And— and so every species has an equal chance of being chosen, so that’s not really important. But, but the _real_ challenge is in getting the specific villager you want, y’know? So— cats have the largest species pool so technically speaking any particular cat is the rarest villager in the game. This— this is different than, say, an octopus since there are only three octopus villagers. And so, that rarity is what makes the black market trade of Rayman so—“

“Benrey.” Gordon grips onto the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white. “Can you be quiet, please? I’m— trying to drive.”

The other man mumbles something under his breath and crosses his arms.   
He looks like a child throwing a fit, but it’s better than having to listen to whatever the fuck he was going on about.

The blessed silence is short-lived, as Benrey suddenly speaks up.  
“You missed the turn.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yeah-huh. It was back there.”

“It’s not— Benrey, I _live_ here. I know where the Walmart is.” He sighs. 

“Whoa... you live here??” The security guard says, as if something about that statement is inherently unbelievable.

“Well... yeah,” Gordon shrugs. “You’d think that a shadowy government organization like Black Mesa would pay better, but...”

Benrey nods in understanding, turning to look out the window.  
“Didn’t you say you had a—Uh, a son or something?”

“Yeah, I do. I showed you a picture of him and you said he looked like shit.”

“Oh, haha, right,”

“Yeah.”

“Yo, where is little, uh, Johnny, anyways?”

“His name’s Joshua.”

“Right, right— Joshua. Oh, so I told my friend Josh about it and he thinks it’s really cool that you named your son after him.”

“I— what the fuck are you talking about?”

“My friend Josh, you know, the one who works at GameStop? I was— I was there a few days ago and I told him about it and he said that it was really cool. I didn’t know you guys were bros.”

“We... aren’t? I’ve never met your _friend_ Josh. My— my son isn’t named after your buddy from GameStop!”

A pause.  
“Are you sure?”

—  
—  
—

Before Gordon even has the chance to turn off the car, Benrey is out of his seat and halfway across the parking lot. 

He walks casually, like he’s not some sort of alien/eldritch being/god. He looks deceptively normal. Like someone Gordon wouldn’t think twice about. 

(Well... _maybe_ he would look twice. Because, despite the fact that Benrey looks like he just got done snorting a line of coke behind some gas station, there’s something strangely attractive about him. Maybe it’s the allure of danger.)

He groans and rubs his face with his hand. _What_ is he _thinking?_ This is Benrey he’s talking about— not some misunderstood badboy with a heart of gold.   
(He’s pretty sure that Benrey doesn’t even understand that murdering someone isn’t always the solution. He’s like... a really misguided child. Or a cat.)

Turning off the car, he steps out and jogs in order to catch up to the security guard.  
“Couldn’t wait for me?” He huffs. “Are you that excited?”

“Huh, wha?” Benrey responds, almost instinctively. “Oh... uhh... I’m speed running it. Gotta get 100% glitchless world record Gordon Freeman romance cashier skip.”

“Er— what?”

“It’s none of your business. Why are you following me? You lost? That’s cringe, bro.”

“You—“ He pauses, then sighs. “I’m not going to start arguing with you again because I know that’s exactly what you want.”

Benrey chuckles at that— a soft sound that Gordon almost misses. It’s unlike the horrible cackling he’d gotten used to in Black Mesa.   
(It kind of suits him.)

“Whatever, Feetman. Now cmon, it’s over here.” 

—  
—  
—

The moment Benrey gets his grubby little hands on the game’s case, he sticks it in Gordon’s face.  
“Look, bro,” He says, as if the scientist has any choice. “Animals.”

“Uh... yeah, I see it.”

“You never seen anything like this, Feetman. Intense graphics, brand-new combat system. You won’t believe this shit.”

“I don’t think that’s correct?”

Benrey scoffs. “Shows what _you_ know, idiot. Uh, I mean— friend.”

“You’re very hostile for a guy who’s begging me to buy him a 60 dollar game. I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“You’re here because we’re best friends and you want to be nice to me.”

“You tried to murder me.”

“Yeah? So?”

“I— Ugh. I can’t stand you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon fucked up and mean moments
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> Luv u all <3
> 
> My tumblr is alligade  
> My insta is Harpyseagull


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite bit of cannon half life lore is that Gordon Freeman is just constantly being injected with morphine. Like no wonder he doesn’t talk lol

“Yooo... can I, like, crash at your place for a bit?”

Gordon Freeman resists the urge to hang up without saying a word. Or curse Benrey out. (Or say yes.)  
“N-no,” Is the reply he eventually settles on. “I’m busy right now.”

“Ohhh cool, haha, what’re you doing..?”

“I’m—“ He sighs. “I’m going to pick up my son. So, even if I wanted you to come visit my apartment— which, by the way, I don’t— I wouldn’t be there to let you in.”

“So... you’re saying I should wait for you to get back?”

“What? No! I’m telling you to fuck off cause I’m busy with Joshua!”

“Can I meet him? I’m— sorry I said he looked like shit. Didn’t mean anything by it.”

“You’re not, and no.” Gordon answers, because any other response would be moronic. Benrey’s unpredictable, and who knows how long this faux-friendliness will last.   
(And, when the act is inevitably dropped, he wants Joshua to be as far away as possible.)

When Joshua is concerned, Gordon isn’t willing to take chances. Even _if_ Benrey’s claiming to have turned over a new leaf. 

“Ugggghhh...” Benrey groans loudly. “Please, bro, I’m trying to call in a favor and be nice. I’m— im great with kids, dude. I’ve met like... three. Uh...” There’s a short pause, accompanied by the sounds of shuffling papers. “How old are kids, again?”

“Joshua’s seven, if that’s what you mean.”

“Whoa.. the big seven. I remember when I was seven...”

“You... do?” Gordon asks. “How old are you now?”

“Oh my god, are you trying to steal my identity or something? All these personal questions are freaking me out. Anyways, I’ll see you later, dude. Oh— and before I hang up— your pothos is looking mad dehydrated right now. You trying to kill it, or something? Okay bye.”

Gordon huffs, and drops his phone into the passenger seat. Conversations with Benrey are often headache-inducing and rarely helpful. Something about the man just makes him... ugh. He doesn’t want to think about it.

Belatedly, he realizes he should’ve asked the security guard how he knew Gordon’s pothos needed watering. 

—  
—  
—

“Please tell me you haven’t been sitting alone in the dark for the past week,” Anna stands with her hands on her hips, a concerned look on her face.   
“It’s really not good for you to keep isolating yourself. I’m worried, you know...”

“I haven’t,” Gordon sighs. “Seriously. I’ve been going out, meeting with some of my friends.”

She raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s true! You know Dr. Coomer and Bubby? I had lunch with them last week, and Tommy and I met at the dog park a couple days ago. And... I, uh, met up with this guy I know yesterday.”

“Oh?” She says, tilting her head. “Just some guy?”

“I know what you’re getting at, and no. There isn’t anything between us. He’s just someone I met at work. I... don’t even know if I’d call him a friend.”

“Uh-huh?”

“Jesus— seriously, he called me at, like, four am and told me to meet him at GameStop and buy him that new Animal Crossing.”

“And did you?”

“Well... I mean, yeah,”

“You— do know how that sounds, right?”

“If you’re implying I’m some sort of gamer sugar daddy, that’s not the case. He wouldn’t let it go, and I... I kinda wanted to make sure it was really him. I was honestly worried I hallucinated the whole phone call.”

“You’re not really doing a lot to ease my worries, Gordon,” She says softly, but with a smile that implies she’s not entirely serious. “But... I suppose meeting strange colleagues at four am is better than staying home all day and moping.”

“I don’t _mope._ ”

“You do, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Her voice is softer, now. He has a good idea where the conversation’s going. “Have you even looked up that therapist I recommended?”

“I did! I’m just— I’m waiting until I can go back to work. Therapy isn’t cheap, you know.”

“Yes, Gordon, I know. But—“ Anna pauses, glancing off to the side. “Just... promise me you’ll get some help. You deserve to be happy.”

Instead of responding, he pulls her into a tight hug.   
“Thanks,” He eventually mutters.

“Mm-hmm. Oh! Do you have all your stuff packed, Joshie?”   
Anna pulls away and glances down at their son, who is clinging tightly onto a small suitcase. “You’re going to be good this weekend, right?”

Joshua nods, a serious look on his tiny face.   
He reminds Gordon of himself in the best way possible. (Is that narcissistic? He doesn’t think so, but... ugh. Is it?)

“Need me to put your bag in the trunk?” 

“I got it—“ Joshua grunts, dragging the bag across the floor. 

Gordon chuckles lightly. “If you say so, bud.”

—  
—  
—

The moment the elevator doors open, Joshua runs down the hall and turns a corner, trying to win a race that he forgot to mention.  
(In the back of his mind, Gordon remembers the “Gold HEV suit. Whatever _that_ was.)

He follows, at a slower pace.   
He realizes he probably should’ve made a schedule or something, or a list of things Joshua would enjoy doing.   
(But then again, he’s horrible at planning. It’s why he ended up being late to one of the most important tests Black Mesa ever ran.)

He turns the corner, only to see... the door’s already open. A chill runs down his spine— he knows he locked the door, and that he didn’t give Joshua the key. 

“... Josh?” Gordon calls hesitantly. He takes a few steps forward, entering his apartment.

The first things he sees is, unsurprisingly, Joshua— who walks backwards until he bumps into Gordon’s leg. 

“Joshie? What’s wro—“ He cuts himself off as he glances up, his eyes landing on the one person he doesn’t want to see.

“ _Benrey._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> Love an appreciate all of u guys <3
> 
> My tumblr: Alligade


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played the first minute of the Half life one tutorial and up to Ravenholm in Half life two. You could say I’m something of a Half life expert

Benrey just stares— his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. As if he wasn’t expecting Gordon to show up at his own house. 

“What the f— _rick_ are you doing here?” Gordon asks, stepping in front of Joshua.

“I... uh...” He keeps glancing between Gordon and Joshua, looking unsure of himself. “Um... who is that?”

“You’re joking right? Stop playing dumb, Benrey! You _broke_ into my _house!_ ”

“That’s— that’s a serious accusation.”

“It’s not an accusation if you’re literally standing in my house!” Gordon tries to keep from raising his voice— more for Joshua’s sake than Benrey’s.

“Huh?”

“I—“ He sighs heavily. “Whatever. Fine. You’re in my house and you’ve seen my son. You can leave, now.”

“You want me go?”

“Yes I want you to go. We only stopped by here so that Josh could drop his stuff off. I don’t trust you to be alone with my stuff, I know you’ll break shi— uh, stuff.” Gordon says, eventually. He realizes that trying to convince Benrey that breaking into someone’s house is a bad thing is a lost cause.   
(Either the man is too stupid to understand, or just doesn’t care.)

“We are..?” Joshua speaks up, his voice quiet. 

“Yes— we’re going to go out and have fun and we’re _not_ going to stay here.”

“Can I come?” Benrey asks, tone-deaf as always.

“You...”  
A long pause, then a sigh.  
“Even if I say no, you’ll just show up. I’d say it’s strange that you always know where I am, but...”

“I’m a great at guessing.”

“We both know that’s not the case.”

“Whatever, man, I’m just trying to hang out like we used to, y’know. Before you became Mr.—Mr. Blugh I hate fun and I have responsibilities blugggghh.”

“I’m not going to take the bait, Benrey. Show up or not, I literally couldn’t care less. In fact, I’d be happy if you didn’t show up. I’d also appreciate it if you’d just disappear again. No more late-night phone calls or breaking into my apartment!” Gordon’s voice is starting to raise. “We’d all be better if you just left!”

Silence.  
Benrey’s face twists slightly, like he’s smelled something foul. Or like he’s about to cry. 

“Um...” He glances away, breaking eye contact. “Ha ha... your jokes are kinda starting to hurt my feelings... like damn bro, ha ha...”

“It wasn’t a joke.”   
Gordon, in his infinite wisdom, reverts to his typical defense mechanism of digging himself into a hole.   
Why is he doing this? It’s counterproductive in the very definition of the word.   
(A defense mechanism? A sort of preemptive strike? Even he isn’t sure.)  
“You can go, now.”

For a moment, Benrey stares at him. Gordon doesn’t meet his gaze.

The security guard walks past him and out the door without another word.

Gordon regrets saying anything at all.

——

“He’s back, you know,” Gordon says, watching Joshua run through the playground. “Benrey.”

“R-really?” On the other end of the line, Tommy’s voice is fuzzy with static. “I, um... well, I thought he was dead? I—I guess stranger things have happened...”

“I guess you’re right, but... ugh. You won’t believe it. He called me at five am and made me buy him Animal Crossing and then broke into my house. He’s unbelievable.”

“Ah, well... maybe he thinks of you as a— a friend!”

“That’s...” He scoffs. “Assuming he’s forgotten that we tried to kill him.”

“Well, maybe he has,” 

A pause.

“Huh. Yeah, maybe.”

“You should probably just talk to him, Mr. Freeman. And— and to listen! Maybe he’ll tell you— oh, Sunkist, no! What’s in your mouth? Sunkist give it back— sorry Mr. Freeman, I’ll have to call you back!”  
The call ends, and Gordon slips his phone back into his pocket.

He knows that he’ll have to apologize to Benrey.   
Mostly in order to stay on the guard’s good side, but also because Gordon _was_ kind of being a dick.

He needs to set a good example for Joshua. Even if that means playing nice with an alien.   
(Is Benrey an alien? Maybe he’ll ask sometime.)

Gordon’s mind wanders back to that first call. He realizes he never gave Benrey his phone number. Or saw Benrey holding a phone. The list of unexplained things keeps getting longer.   
(And that’s ignoring the whole... _shoes_ thing. Or lack thereof. Ugh... that horrible wet slapping will haunt his dreams.)

He sighs.   
Maybe he’ll just redial whatever number Benrey used to call him in the first place— that’ll lead _somewhere,_ at least. And it’s better than just waiting for the man to reappear.

Even then, he’s assuming Benrey will want to talk at all.   
So many unknowns. A scientist’s nightmare. 

Maybe that’s the way he should think of this— a test. Just like at MIT. (NOT like at Black Mesa. Because those always ended as catastrophic failures with death counts.)  
A hypothesis: The phone number will lead to Benrey.   
The test: Call the number and figure it out. 

Seems simple enough.

Gordon scrolls through his recent calls until he finds the unknown caller.   
He presses the re-dial button.

The call is answered almost immediately.

“I refuse to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> I love and appreciate every single one of u guys <3
> 
> My tumblr is Alligade :)
> 
> Wtf HLVRAI sadstuck moments??? Wtf....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone here know what to do when you reach that big mineshaft after father grigori (I think that’s how you spell it?) escorts you out of ravenholm? I died twice :(

“But... you’re talking with me right now,” Gordon answers, before he realizes that he probably shouldn’t start arguing with Benrey during his apology. 

“Shut up.” Is Benrey’s intelligent retort. 

“Okay, sorry, listen— I’m sorry for what I said earlier. About wanting you to disappear. It was rude and I didn’t mean it.”

A pause and a sniff.  
“I’m not sure if I believe you,” Benrey says. “You really hurt my feelings, bro.”

“I know, I know,” He sighs. “I was just upset because you... y’know... broke into my apartment.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Look— can I... can I make it up to you? So that you, uh... know that I mean it?” 

“Hmm...” Benrey doesn’t respond for a moment, like he’s thinking really hard about what he wants. (Gordon can imagine that if they were in the same room, he’d be able to see the wheels turning.) “You could take me on a date lol.”

“Did you just say ‘el oh el’ in a real-life conversation?”

“You’re dodging what I’m asking.”

Gordon pulls the phone away to briefly look at the caller ID, just to make sure that this is actually Benrey he’s talking to.  
Sure, there had been comments during the whole Black Mesa event. Things that cross the line of general friendliness.

(Benrey’s sporadic kisses come to mind, as well. As strange as they were, Gordon kind of liked them...)

Oh god. What would Anna say? 

“You... want to go on a date?”

“Oh my god, I thought you’d never ask. Are you free tonight? Actually, today’s a great day for me. I know this _amazing_ restaurant— top quality shit you wouldn’t believe, Feetman. I’ll send you the location and you’ll meet me there at eight tonight. That sound good?”

“Um—“ 

“Ok Gordon love you bye.”

The call ends, and leaves him feeling just as confused as ever.  
So... now he’s going on a date with Benrey? His phone buzzes as an unknown number sends him a text— Benrey, probably. 

What has he gotten himself into? It’s like he’s _trying_ to get himself killed. He’s a moron. 

This feels like a trap. Or a prank.  
But when he thinks about it, Benrey’s last prank consisted of glueing Gordon’s ass to the seat of a burning car. This seems a little too low-key for him. A little too genuine. 

(And what was the whole “love you” comment about? This whole thing is just too strange, even for Benrey.)

He looks over to where Joshua is still playing.  
A date tonight, huh? He’ll have to hire a babysitter— or ask if Coomer was available. 

Wait... is he actually entertaining the idea of going out on a date with some sort of eldritch monster?  
(Yes. Yes he is. Because he’s stupid and he has to satisfy his curiosity.)

That security guard is going to be the death of him.

—  
—  
—

Turns out Coomer and Bubby are on a date of their own, so Gordon hires a babysitter to watch Joshua. 

He puts on something nice enough— a sweater without any mystery stains or moth holes and promises Joshua that he wont be gone for very long. 

Thunder rumbles outside. It sounds like it’s going to rain later.

The address Benrey sent him leads, unsurprisingly, to a McDonald’s. And not even the “nicer”, new one. The shitty old one that’s had a rat problem since opening day. 

Speaking of rats.

Benrey stands in front of the door, phone in hand, looking as homeless as ever. His Garfield shirt is gone (thank god,) and has been replaced by a graphic tee that has a picture of a tuxedo on it. He’s still wearing cargo shorts, but at least he now has shoes on.  
(Socks and sandals. Can Gordon even call that an improvement?)

“Yo, Feetman.” The security guard greets.

“Benrey.” Gordon sighs.

“I’ve been waiting for you, y’know. Was starting to think you weren’t gonna come.”

“I’m.. five minutes early? Just— never mind. It was difficult to get a babysitter for Josh on such short notice. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“No problem.”

“I— ok, fine. We’re at McDonald’s on a... a _date._ What now?”

“Aren’t you hungry, dude? No— don’t tell me you ate earlier? Dude you _knew_ we were meeting at a, uh, fine dining establishment. I can’t believe you’d do this to me, bro.”

“I never said— okay, okay. Let’s just go get dinner and get out of here. I don’t want to stay here any longer than I need to.”

“What’s wrong, Feetman? You’ve, uh... you’ve barely touched your Big Mac.”

Gordon stares down at said Big Mac— which he’s taken one bite of.  
“Benrey,” He says, eventually. “What’s all this about?”

“Whu..?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

Benrey’s eyes narrow, and he has the audacity to look confused. “Huh?”

“Why are we here?” He gestures vaguely at their surroundings. “Why are _you_ here?”

“Bro, we’re on a da—“

“I know you keep saying that. I know that you think we’re on a date. I’m trying to figure out _why_ you’re _here._ You’re supposed to be dead, Benrey. I watched you die. I— I killed you!”

The other man glances back at the cashier, as if he’s worried she’ll hear.  
“I. Um...” He sets down his burger, choosing instead to clasp his hands together. “I think you’re confused, ha ha...”

“Benrey.”

He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. He’s nervous— that much is obvious. But about what? It seems like he’s trying his damndest to prevent this conversation from happening. 

“Just... you can tell me what happened,” Gordon lowers his voice, speaks in a softer tone. This is supposed to be an apology date, after all. Being cruel will only worsen the situation. “Really.”

A long pause.  
Benrey sniffs.

“I...” He starts. “I don’t remember...”

“You... don’t remember how you ended up here, or..?”

“I barely remember _anything,_ Gordon,” He mutters. “It’s like... a hole in my brain. After, um... after that last portal everything just kinda gets fuzzy...” 

“Oh...” Gordon glances away. 

There’s an awkward silence. Neither of them know what to say.

“I, uh... guess that kinda ruined the date, huh?” Benrey laughs weakly. 

It makes Gordon feel sorry for him, so he speaks up.  
“I’ll have to make it up to you another time. Seeing as I was the one who brought the whole thing up.”

A horribly hopeful expression appears on Benrey’s face. “Really? I—I think I’d like that.”

It must’ve started raining while they were inside— now it’s pouring, and Gordon can see lighting n the distance.

“Think you could drop me off at my place?” Benrey asks.

Gordon feels obliged to say yes. It’s the least he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> *kisses you all very much*
> 
> My tumblr is alligade 
> 
> As I’m typing this I’m staring at a huge ass spider in my room. If the next chapter is never posted— KNOW! Dear readers, this foul beast has slain me. Avenge me! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fish died so I typed this whole chapter through my tears :( lmk if there are any spelling mistakes lol

“Benrey, this is a dumpster.”  
Gordon’s not trying to be rude, he’s just stating the obvious. Because they’re both standing in front of a literal dumpster. 

“It’s not nice to insult someone’s house.”

“It’s not a house. It’s a dumpster and we’re behind an Olive Garden. You’re telling me you live in Olive Garden’s garbage.”

“Jealous?”

“Not... really?” He scratches his arm idly.  
Just _looking_ at it makes him feel dirty. “Do you actually live here? Cause I’m having a hard time figuring out how no one would notice.”

“They’re chill about it. They’re cool— unlike you.”

“I don’t care if you think I’m _cool_ or not, because a good friend wouldn’t let their friend sleep in a dumpster behind—“

“You think we’re friends?” Benrey cuts in suddenly.

“Well...” Gordon rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah? We just went on a date.”

A sly, almost shy smile spreads across the security guard’s face. “Bro, I didn’t know you _liked_ me, haha... dude wtf...” 

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable. Okay— I’m your friend, and friends don’t leave their friends to live in trash cans. Just... grab your stuff and I’ll let you sleep on my couch, or something. It’s better than _this,_ at least.”

“You said you didn’t want me in your house.”

“I _said_ I didn’t want you to break into my house. This time, I’m actually inviting you. Don’t make me regret this, by the way.”

“Okay, okay, dude no need to be pushy,” Benrey turns and pushes open the dumpster’s lid, reaching in and rummaging through the contents.  
“I’m kinda a minimalist, if you catch my drift. Don’t have much to weight me down— just keep the essentials.”

“Which are..?”

When he finally steps back from the trash, he holds up a switch in one hand. “My games,” And he’s holding something under his other arm. Is that a cat? “And Master Chief.”

“You...” Gordon starts. “You have a cat?”

“Uhh, yeah?” He holds up said feline— a massive grey thing that looks like it might be a Maine Coon. “She goes everywhere I do.”

“Where did you, uh... get her?”

“It’s really none of your business,” Benrey answers automatically. “But I guess I can tell you. She lived here before I did, so she’s kind of like my roommate. She pays half the rent, so I couldn’t kick her out if I wanted to. Which I don’t.”

“Rent?”

“You’re not my landlord, Feetman, stop trying to steal my money.”

“I’m not— okay, fine. So, this is your friend Master Chief?”

“Uh-Huh. Not that someone like _you_ would get the reference.”

“Get the— Benrey, I know what Halo is. I don’t live under a rock, I used to play it when I was younger.”

Benrey’s eyes widen, like Gordon just grew a second head. The hand holding his switch raises in order to cover where his heart would be if he were a human.  
“You...” He breathes. “Are a gamer..?”

“I don’t know if I’d specifically call myself one, but I’ve played a few games before. Halo, Fallout, Pokémon. Basic stuff.”

The other man looks like he’s about to pass out.  
“Wh—what platform..?”

“You’re asking what I played on? I had a computer that I used. I think I still have it, somewhere.”

“A... pc gamer? You’re, like, my dream man, Feetman. 

Gordon presses his lips together tightly.  
“Hm. Doesn’t seem like your standards are very high. Okay, I’m not planning on standing here and discussing video games with you— Joshua’s at home waiting for me.”

He pauses, then huffs.  
“Speaking of Joshua, just... just try not to freak him out, okay? You’re a scary stranger to him, and I’d rather you not try to terrify my son. Can you promise me that you won’t?”

Benrey moves like he’s about to cross his arms, but stops when he realizes his hands are full. He sighs loudly.  
“I _guess..._ ” 

Gordon rolls his eyes.  
“Just get in the car before I regret this.”

—  
—  
—

“Bethesda doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing with the Fallout franchise, and it’s honestly horrible to see. Some of the retcons can be brushed off as them not knowing some of the more obscure bits of lore from the previous games, but— but don’t even get me _started_ on the goddamn X-01 power armor. In one of the loading screen tips, it’s said that it was created by the Enclave, but in the Nuka-world dlc, there’s a full suit of quantum X-01 power armor. That’s implying that either they were lying about the Enclave, which, by the way, has little to no presence in Fallout 4, or they completely forgot about that price of lore. I don’t know which is worse, to be honest—“

Gordon regrets telling Benrey that he’s played Fallout. Because now the security guard seems to think that Gordon has a metaphorical horse in this metaphorical race.  
(He’s in too deep to say he isn’t interested, and at least it keeps Benrey busy.)

“Uh... yeah,” He eventually says. “I heard they’re making a tv show, now.”

Uh oh.  
Apparently that’s the worst thing he could’ve said. 

Benrey groans loudly, slamming his head back against the headrest.  
“And it’s going to be total shit, bro!”  
The cat in his lap meows.

“Shit, sorry Chief. I know that talking about the Fallout series available only on Amazon buy Amazon Prime right now free twitch subscription support your favorite streamer upsets you. She gets really worked up about this sort of thing.”

“She... does?”

“Oh yeah, if I talk about it for too long she attacks me. I think she prefers the original two games. She’s classy like that, I think.”

“Just to be clear, we’re still talking about Master Chief? Your cat?”

“Uh, yeah? Obviously? Lol it’s almost like you’ve never had a cat before, Feetman.”

“I actually never have,” Gordon responds. “I was super allergic to them when I was a kid. I used to have a— a bird, though.”

“Oh wow, that’s way cool.”

He chuckles lightly. “Yeah, he was.”

“Your cat’s had her shots, right?” Gordon glances over after a small pause. “Cause I’m not letting her in if she’s got rabies.”

“What kind of pet owner do you take me for?” Benrey actually sounds offended. “Of course I’ve taken dear Master Chief to the cat doctor.”

“You mean the vet?”

“No, she dodged the draft.”

“I— Huh? N-no, not a veteran, a veterinarian. That’s the proper name for a ‘cat doctor.’”

“Not all of us went to _MIT,_ Gordon. No need to use all of your, uh... fancy words and shit.”

Gordon groans. It’s going to be a long night.

—  
—  
—

The elevator ride to Gordon’s apartment is spent mainly in silence, broken only by Benrey smacking his lips and... _Master Chief_ meowing.

When the elevator finally reaches his floor, he steps out and leads the other man to the door.  
“Joshua’s babysitter is here,” He glances back. “Just so you know. Unlike you, she didn’t break into my house.”

“Touchy.” Is the response Benrey gives.

The babysitter— Mackenzie, if he’s remembering her name correctly— tells him that Joshua’s already asleep. Has been for a while, in fact.  
(She claims that he fell asleep right away. He must’ve been exhausted.)

Gordon pays her, and warns her that it’s raining and the roads might be slippery. She assured him that she’ll be careful.

Benrey stays blissfully silent throughout the entire conversation. He seems to know when to be quiet, at least. (Although the same cannot be said about his cat. Gordon’s sure he’s never heard a cat that’s quite as vocal.)

“Here’s the couch,” Gordon gestures to said piece of furniture once Mackenzie leaves. “The bathroom’s down the hall, and my room’s right across from it. 

Benrey glances around the relatively small space, seemingly taking in every detail.  
“Your house is a lot nicer than the other ones I’ve been in.”

“It’s an apartment, but— whose houses have you visited?”

“Oh, just my... friend... um, J-Jefferem.”

“Oh really?” He crosses his arms. “Does Jefferem live around here?”

“He lives in another city, you wouldn’t know him.”

“Mhm. Right. Well, I’m going to go to bed, now. I’ll sleep better knowing I didn’t leave you to fend for yourself in a dumpster.”

“You love me.” 

It’s meant as a joke, but nonetheless, Gordon doesn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> Love and appreciate every single one of you!!
> 
> My tumblr is Alligade


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter’s shit lol....... my brain don’t work so good 🤪

“Kitty!” Joshua gasps, clutching Gordon’s hand tightly. He’s excited, but still hesitant to approach Benrey. 

“Hold your horses, Joshie,” Gordon chuckles lightly. Said cat is nestled in Benrey’s lap, and looks fast asleep.   
(And speaking of looks, she doesn’t seem nearly as grimes as she did last night. The same can be said for Benrey.)   
“Did... did you give Master Chief a bath?”

“Oh, yeah, lol,” Benrey’s preoccupied with his Switch. “She really liked your shampoo. Hope you don’t mind.”

“You... used my shampoo on Master Chief? Isn’t that bad for cats?”

“Huh? Wha— no.” 

Gordon makes a face. He’s sure he read something about human shampoo and cat skin not mixing well, but Master Chief looks clean and unbothered. He’ll let it go for now.  
“Okay, whatever. Joshua and I are going to get breakfast, if you want to come. There’s shi— uh, stuff in the fridge, if you don’t feel like coming.”

Benrey sniffs and glances up from his switch.   
“Where are you, uhh... going?”

“I dunno,” Gordon shrugs. “IHOP or something. As I said, you’re welcome to come. I don’t really trust you to be alone in my house, but it’s not like I have much of a choice.”

Benrey doesn’t answer right away. Sets down his switch and makes a face like he’s thinking.   
“Sure,” He eventually says with a shrug. “Don’t see why not, long as you’re paying.”

“I... suppose I will be.” The physicist sighs.   
“Oh! Right— Joshua, this is Dad’s... uh, friend, Benrey.” He kneels down to talk to Joshua, who in turn grabs onto his arm. “Can you say hi?”

“Hello...” 

“Oh, wassup lil man,” Benrey scoops Master Chief up with one arm and stands up. He holds out his free hand like he expects Joshua to shake it. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Joshua, of course, doesn’t shake Benrey’s hand, and instead presses his face against Gordon’s arm.   
“He’s a little shy,” Gordon explains, picking Josh up. “And... also isn’t a fan of formal greetings. Uh, just saying hi is good.”

“Oh,” Benrey lowers his hand. “Right.”

—  
—  
—

They walk to the IHOP— it’s only a five-minute walk, so there’s really no use wasting the gas. Benrey complains about it, naturally, but he doesn’t turn back.   
(Does that mean something? Gordon isn’t sure, and now’s not the time to think about it.)

The waiter— who by now knows them by name, since they come here every weekend— glances at Benrey then smiles at Gordon.   
Gordon knows what he’s implying, and is too tired to really correct him.

“Have you been here before?” He asks Benrey once they’re sat down. “I mean... ugh, maybe that’s a stupid thing to ask. It’s IHOP, for Christ’s sake.”

“I, uh...” The security guard stares down at the menus in front of him. “Haven’t been in one of these in a couple years. Got banned.”

“Banned? For what?”

“It’s none of your— mm. I guess I can tell you, Feetman.”

“Please don’t call me Feetman in front of Josh.”

“Jeez, okay. So I was saying, me and my friend Jefferem were hanging out and he just got really angry all of a sudden as I tried to calm him down, but I guess the Sweet Voice doesn’t work on him cause he just kept getting more pissed off and eventually he bit me. Then the manager kicked us out.”

“He... bit you?”

“Uh Huh. Look— I still have the scar,” He sticks his arm out for Gordon to get a better look. And lo and behold— there’s a bite mark on his forearm.   
It small— far too small to belong to a human male.   
“Pretty cool, huh?”

Joshua looks thoroughly impressed, his eyes wide and his mouth open.   
Gordon, on the other hand, is far more concerned.

“Benrey... uh, don’t take this the wrong way, but... is Jefferem... human? Those don’t look like the teeth marks of a person.”

“Oh, of course not,” Benrey scoffs as if it’s a stupid question. “He’s an opossum.”

“You... ugh. Right. Right! I really should’ve known better,” Gordon sighs. “Of course your friend is actually a possum. I really should know better by now. I’m starting to think that I’m you’re only friend.”

“That’s not true! Tommy’s my friend, too.”

“I think Tommy’s everyone’s friend. The guy doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body— plus, you said he likes mean people.”

“Huh?”

“Fine, whatever. So— Jefferem is an Opossum that you brought to IHOP. Then he bit you, and you got kicked out of IHOP.”

“Uh, yeah that sounds about right.”

Gordon presses his lips together and leans back.   
“Why am I not surprised? I don’t think anything you say surprises me anymore. I’m numb to it. At least tell me you went to the doctor after you got bit.”

“No, why would I?”

“Um— in case it— er, _he_ had rabies or something?”

“Possums don’t get rabies,” Joshua says quietly.

“Yeah, everybody knows that, Gordon. Their normal body temperature is too cold for it to get sick. Bet you feel pretty stupid right now.”

Gordon sighs. Rolls his eyes.   
“Right, right. I really should’ve known better.”

—  
—  
—

The moment the waiter sets down Benrey’s pancakes, he picks one up like a hot pocket and takes a bite out of it.   
Gordon fights the urge to cover Joshua’s eyes.

“Wh... why are you eating like that?” He asks. 

“Like what?”

“Like— ugh.” He can tell this is going to be a hill Benrey will die on, so he shakes his head and resumes cutting Joshua’s pancakes.   
“Just make sure you wash your hands before you get in my car.”

Benrey grunts, and that’s the end of _that_ conversation.

A moment passes as they all eat their food.   
Benrey’s the one to speak up first.

“So... you’re seven, huh?”

Joshua glances up, nods, then looks away. 

“He turned seven in April. You remember where we went for your birthday, Joshie?”

“... the bowling alley.”

“I’ve heard of bowling!” Benrey sits up, setting his pancake down. “Definitely in my top ten list of things to do. You pretty good at bowling, dude?”

Josh nods.

“Wooahh... You and I’ll have to have a competition sometime. See who’s the best, uh, bowler.”

Gordon chuckles, reaching up in order to cover his mouth.   
“Are you challenging my son to a bowling duel?”

“Maybe,” the security guard shrugs. “I know that you suck at bowling, so there’s really no competition there.”

“How do you know I suck at bowling? I’m not even sure you know what bowling _is._ ”

“Mhm. Only one way to find out, Freeman.”

“I guess you’re right, Benrey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit had to search up “places kids have birthdays.” Is that pathetic?
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> Thank you so much for all of the kind comments! :)
> 
> My tumblr is Alligade


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how people were saying Benrey wasn’t the new onceler cause there weren’t a million au versions of him? Lol

Bowling ends up being a terrible idea. Benrey, for all his posturing and confidence, finally admits that he doesn’t y’know _how_ to bowl.   
(Not that that’s a big surprise to Gordon.)

He also refuses to tell the poor worker his shoe size. Something about it not mattering and any size being fine. Which, unsurprisingly, isn’t a really acceptable answer.   
Benrey shrugs and says that he doesn’t really want to go bowling, anyways. 

“Now what?” He has the audacity to ask.

“Well, I don’t know,” Gordon sighs. “Not a whole lot to do this far from the city. And I figure you’re not willing to sit through an hour-long ride.”

“I’m down for anything, Gord.”

“Gord?”

“Yeah. Like a nickname. You know, like friends have. Since we’re friends now.”

“Surely you can think of something better than calling me a pumpkin?”

“Mm. Pumpkins and gourds are both parts of the same family, but aren’t interchangeable terms. Really, I’m starting to think that you lied about your degree.”

Gordon chuckles and shakes his head.   
“Fine, whatever. If you’re ‘down’ to sit in the car for an hour, we can, like... go to the zoo, or something. Or the aquarium.”

“I like fish.” Benrey says vaguely. 

“I learn new facts about you everyday. Joshua loves the aquarium— don’t you, Joshie?”  
The young boy nods excitedly.   
“Yeah, that sounds good to me. Promise you can behave yourself out in public?”

Gordon’s only half-joking, because he’s terrified at the idea of Benrey pulling a gun and aiming it at a sting ray that looked at him funny.   
(Which would likely end in the security guard’s arrest. This isn’t Black Mesa, after all.)

“Huh? Oh— yeah, sure.” Benrey shrugs. “When have I ever been a nuisance? Don’t answer that.”

—  
—  
—

“You know, I’ve always wanted to drive a car.”

They’re driving down the middle of the highway, and the way Benrey’s staring at the steering wheel is making Gordon nervous. 

“You don’t have your license?” He glances over briefly. “How old are you?”

“How old are _you?_ ”

“I’m 28. Haven’t I told you already?”

“Man, you’re old. How are you not retired already?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” He sighs. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hmm. Well, I guess you could say I’m in my twenties.”

“You guess? So you don’t know your own age?”

“Things are a little fuzzy, Freeman. A standard Black Mesa Security Helmet only protects you from so much. I think I have brain damage.”

“... oh.”

“Dad, what’s ‘brain damage?’”  
Joshua speaks up suddenly.

“It’s uh— when someone’s brain gets hurt. You remember when your friend, um... Ryan hit his head? It’s kinda like that, except more serious. And I’m, uh, hoping Benrey’s joking.”

“I’m serious.”

“Shouldn’t you get that checked out, then?”

“I don’t trust hospitals,” Benrey sniffs. “They always try to pin me down and plant trackers in my skin.”

A pause.   
“I... Hospitals don’t do that, Benrey.”  
(Isn’t that what they do to salmon?)

“Well, where the fuck was I, then?”

“Language!”

“I’m speaking plain English.”

“That’s not what I— ugh. Joshie, don’t repeat what he just said. God, your mother would kill me.”

“Yeah kid, don’t say fuck.”

“Benrey!”

—  
—  
—

Benrey disappears as soon as they get in line to get tickets, but quickly reappears once they’ve made it inside.   
(It’s probably illegal, since Benrey seems to be broke, but Gordon doesn’t really care. Saves him some money, after all.)

“What do you wanna see first?” Gordon glances down at Josh. “There’s a uh... Dolphin show later, if you feel like watching that.”

“I can appreciate dolphins,” Benrey stands behind Gordon, peeking over his shoulder in order to stare at the pamphlet. “I like a good dolphin every now and again.”

“That’s very nice, Benrey. We can go to the Jellyfish exhibit first, since the show isn’t on until two. That sound good, buddy?”

Joshua nods, grinning widely. 

“‘Jellyfish have no brains— instead relying on nerve nets which sense changes in the environment and coordinate the animal's responses,’”   
Gordon reads off of the small plaque in front of the jellyfish tank. “Pretty neat, huh?”

“Bet you can relate.” Benrey responds.   
(Sometimes, Gordon isn’t sure why he bothers.)

“Hey!” Joshua glares up at the security guard. “My mommy says if—if you don’t have anything nice to say, um, don’t say anything at all!”

Benrey shrugs and rolls his eyes. 

The exhibit is largely empty, with only a few other people scattered. It’s as good a place as any to have a much-needed conversation.  
“Thank you, Joshua. Hey— how about you go check out the moon jellies? Benrey and I need to, uh... talk.”

Benrey gives him a weird look, but, thankfully, doesn’t argue. 

“Look,” He starts with a sigh. “Were you serious? The other day— when you said you don’t remember anything.”

“Huh?”

“Benrey.”

“Mm. Yeah, I mean, why would I lie to you about that. I don’t know what kind of person you think I am.”

“I honestly don’t think you’re a person at all, but that’s not the point.”

“Woah... I didn’t know you were _racist,_ Feetman.”

“I— no! I’m sayin him pretty sure you’re, like, an alien or something. Fuck, whatever. What’s the last thing you remember? From back in Black Mesa?”

A pause. Joshua walks past as he heads towards another tank.   
“Right before that last portal, I think.” He eventually says. “I just remember not wanting to go in, but blacking out. For a while, I thought it just teleported us out of Black Mesa. But I’m guessing that’s not what happened.”

“Not even close,” Gordon sighs.   
This presents a new slew of questions— if Benrey doesn’t remember what happened in Xen, did defeating him make him lose his memories? Did they actually fight _Benrey?_   
Too many unanswered questions. He doesn’t like it.

Benrey not remembering what happened kind of explains a lot. It was quite a drastic shift in character, ignoring the whole... betrayal thing. Gordon’s largely gotten over that, though. Water under the bridge, or some shit. 

(Not that “I don’t remember” really excuses his actions. There’s no reason to actually believe that he’s not lying.)  
But why _doesn’t_ Benrey remember? Was there something about Xen that fucked with his brain? Is he hiding something. 

“Look, I’m just going to cut to the chase. Are you   
human?”

Benrey doesn’t answer at first. Just sniffs and stares straight ahead.  
“Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On who you ask. On how you define ‘human.’”

“That’s... vaguely concerning,” Gordon sighs. “Let’s just... say that you are. Might make things easier.”

The other man shrugs. “Sure.”

The silence between them isn’t really awkward, caused only by a lack of unnecessary explanation. It’s nice, Gordon realizes, distantly. Nice to finally have a productive conversation with Benrey. Nice to understand him a little more.

“I don’t think it really matters,” Gordon eventually breaks the silence, glancing over briefly. “If you’re human or not.”

“Mm. Mostly just perspective.”

He looks back at the tank in front of him. Pacific sea nettles— suspended in water, flying. Really just depends on how you look at them.   
(There’s fun in imagination. Not everything has to be explained. Maybe that’s what draws him to Benrey. The allure of the unknown. Call of the void.)

His hand bumps against something warm.   
Benrey sniffs. 

“I like the jellyfish,” Benrey says. “I like a lot of things.”

Gordon wants to say something, but his throat feels tight, so he just keeps his silence. He nods, instead.

And if their pinkies happen to hook together, neither man acknowledges it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!  
> You can come talk to me over on my tumblr: Alligade
> 
> Sorry for the complete tonal whiplash lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Benrey are best friends

It’s three in the morning when a piercing, shrill scream causes Gordon to jolt awake.   
“Shit! I— what?” He babbles incoherently and he sits up, only to have a bright light shoved into his face.

“Look, bro!” Benrey says. “Look!”

“I— Benrey, oh my god, you scared the shit out of me! What— what time is it?”

“Dude that’s not important, I got the gay cat!”

“Wh-what? Ugh, Benrey, it’s two am I don’t care about your animal crossing village.”  
At least, that’s what Gordon _thinks_ Benrey’s talking about. Without his glasses, it’s almost impossible to tell what’s on the screen of the switch. 

“I can’t believe you’d say something so cruel. I show you something I’m interested in, and you spit in my face. You mock me and wound my pride. Well guess what, Feetman? I don’t give a the shit! You don’t appreciate me, you make fun of me, you never understand that I’m trying to bride a gap and—“

“Benrey, I’m trying to sleep.” 

“Yeah, sure, but— hold on, I gotta climb over you—“ And Benrey does just that— pulls the switch away from Gordon’s face and clambers over him to the other side of the bed. “Stop yelling, it’s only for a second. Okay, where are your glasses?”

“Benrey what the fuck are you— ow! What the fuck!” Something pokes Gordon in the eye, and he reaches up instinctively, only to have his glasses slide neatly onto his face.

“Oops, lol. Sorry it’s kinda dark in here. Anyways, the gay little cat Roman showed up at my campsite, look!”

Gordon, mostly aiming to appease Benrey in the hopes he’ll go away, squints down at the screen.   
There’s a grey and black bipedal cat wearing a suit and holding a cup. Next to him is what he assumes is Benrey’s character— a little person dressed in at least ten different colors. It kind of hurts his eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s really cool. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Benrey pauses, then sighs, pulling the switch away.   
“Yeah, whatever. Go have your cringe beauty sleep.”

Gordon sighs, sets his glasses on his nightstand, and (hoping that Benrey will take the himt and leave,) rests his head against his pillow. 

“Have I ever told you about the Team Fortress 2 marketplace crash of 2019?”

“Oh my gooooood!”

—  
—  
—

The next morning, Benrey’s gone. Not that that really worries Gordon— seeing as Benrey always manages to make his way back.   
(Like a homing pigeon. If homing pigeons were prone to teleportation.)

The security guard must have some common sense, after all, because Gordon was going to kick his ass the moment he saw him. Avenging his lost sleep.

He makes Joshua some breakfast, helps him re-pack his suitcase, and then straps him into his car seat.   
(Gordon’s only got weekend custody. It sucks, but it makes sense, considering he’s usually at Black Mesa all week. Plus, it’s not like he’s forbidden from visiting Anna during the week. They’re still good friends, even if the relationship didn’t work out.)

Her house is only about thirty minutes away— Gordon puts on a Wiggles CD to keep Joshua busy.  
(Yes, he keeps Wiggles CDs on-hand. And yes, sometimes he listens to it by himself. Fruit salad, yummy yummy is a work of lyrical genius and he won’t take any shit about it.)

Joshua sings along the whole ride, and Gordon would be lying if he said he didn’t hum along. 

They arrive right on time— traffic was light, and Gordon knows the route by heart.   
Anna’s standing outside the front door, talking with someone. A neighbor, maybe? At this distance, and with his poor vision, it’s difficult to tell. 

He steps out, helps Joshua out and onto the ground, and pauses when he hears his son yell out “Benny!”

“What are you— oh my god.”   
Gordon can see, now, who the figure is. Still clad in his stupid “you can’t kill a gamer” t-shirt and _fucking_ cargo pants, Benrey is deep in conversation with Anna. And she looks like she’s enjoying it.

He holds onto Joshua’s hand as they slowly, awkwardly, make their way towards Anna and Benrey. The former of which spots them and waves with a smile. Benrey glances back and grins at Gordon. Uh oh. 

“Oh Gordon, your boyfriend’s so funny!” Anna laughs, walking over to meet and scooping Joshua into her arms. “He was telling me about how you guys went to the aquarium! Did you have fun, Josh?” 

“He’s not my—“ The refutal dies before it even leaves his mouth, because he’s really not sure. He and Benrey are... _something._   
Maybe.   
Probably.  
(Hopefully?)  
It’s certainly a conversation they’ll have to have later. 

“We saw the dolphin show! Benny ate a fish!”

“He, uh... he did?” She glances back at the security guard. 

“Yeah, it’s a long story. I, uh, didn’t expect to see you here, Benrey. Didn’t know you knew Anna.” Gordon tried his best to stay civil, for Joshua and Anna’s sake. 

“Okay, so it’s actually super funny,” She says with a grin. “You know how Joshua has that PlayStation he got for Christmas from my mom? Well, sometimes I play on it when I’m done with work, and I had this friend that I always teamed up with! Er— JohnWickLover1994, was it?”

Benrey nods. 

“Well, we’d play Fortnite together! He asked if I had PlayStation plus, so I told him all about it, and lo and behold! It’s such a crazy coincidence, isn’t it?”

“Hmm. Yeah,” He glances over at the security guard. “Crazy. So, eh, you got everything, bud? Good— I, uh, think Benrey and I should get out of your hair, now.”

“No, it’s really not a problem! I _do_ want to learn more about your new beau, Gordon.”   
Anna laughs, gesturing towards Benrey, who’s got a shit-eating grin on his face. The smug bastard. 

“You sure..?”

“Positive! Oh, I have so many stories to tell you, Benrey! Back when Gordon and I were married,   
we—“

“Wait, you two’re married?” Benrey’s voice is thin and soft, he looks almost scared. 

“Uh, yeah?”

“Um...” He glances away, suddenly seeming unsure of himself. “I, uh, didn’t know you were, like, spoken for, dude.”

“Huh? Oh! No, we _were_ married,” Anna, in her endless politeness, tried to hold on her giggles. “You’re not Gordon’s side piece. At least, I’m pretty sure you aren’t.” She winks at the scientist. 

“He’s... definitely not,” Gordon sighs. Hell, he isn’t even sure if Benrey’s his _main_ piece. This shit is too confusing. “But,” He starts with a sigh. “I guess it can’t hurt to stay a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudoes keep me going!  
> My tumblr is alligade 
> 
> Sorry that my writing is like.... super dialogue heavy lol. Can you tell I got most of my writing experience from rps?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make, and I hope it won’t change the way you guys see me.
> 
> I hat Gordon’s rattail. Just looking at that shit makes me wanna barf I’m glad they cut it off in hl2.

While Anna and Benrey gossip in the breakfast nook, Gordon busies himself with making coffee. He can overheat snippets of conversation, but chooses to ignore them for his own sake.   
Anna was there for some of his crippling lows— he can’t stand to even imagine Benrey’s reactions. 

(Not that he really cares what Benrey thinks. The man cut Gordon’s arm off. He’s not exactly a saint.)

He hears Anna laugh, and there’s a softer noise underneath it. A strange sort of chuffing that must be coming from Benrey. A laugh? It sounds nothing like the fucked up noises he made back in Black Mesa.   
(Maybe this is genuine? He’s not sure, but he definitely doesn’t want to be thinking about that right now.)

This is all too much— Benrey introducing himself as Gordon’s boyfriend, Anna claiming friendship and welcoming a monster into her house with open arms. Because that’s what Benrey is at the end of the day— a monster.  
Albeit, one that’s managed to talk his way into normalcy. 

(It’s frightening how quickly he got Gordon to forget the horrible events of Black Mesa. Benrey’s clawing for every bit of sympathy he can get. The only question is if it’s intentional or not.)

There’s three coffee cups in front of him.   
One that was stolen from the coffee house he met Anna in, another that says “world’s best grandpa,” and one that has a picture of Bob Ross on it.

Feels like the world’s worst personality test. 

“How do you want your coffee?” Gordon calls over his shoulder. 

“Just the usual!” Anna calls back. 

“You know how I like the it.” Benrey says. 

No. Gordon _doesn’t_ know how Benrey likes “the it.” It’s probably some weird jealousy thing— that he knows Anna better than he knows Benrey. 

He ends up not touching Benrey’s— leaves the coffee in the Bob Ross mug black and bitter.   
(He’s pretty sure Benrey won’t like it, but it’s easier to add stuff to it than to make a whole new pot. Plus, he kinda wants to see if Benrey will say anything, considering how vocal he’s been about their “relationship”.)

“Oh Gordon, Benrey was just telling me about how you two met!” Anna smiles up at him as he sets down the cups. Benrey makes a face at his, but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh really?” Gordon says. “I’d love to hear his side of the story.”

“The classic ‘met at work’ and fell in love story. I didn’t know you were the type to break the rules,” She winks at him playfully. “Aren’t workplace relationships frowned on in Black Mesa?”

“They’re uh... more common than you’d expect.” He replies, thinking of Bubby and Dr. Coomer. And Tommy and Darnold, as well. 

“Ah, love must be in the air in Black Mesa!”

“That or some sort of neurotoxin. They’re both just as likely.”

Anna sighs. “Well, yeah. Okay, let’s change the subject. You said you worked as a security guard?” 

Benrey nods. 

“Well, that’s certainly something. From what Gordon’s told me, they’re very hush-hush. How does a man like you come into contact with an organization like them?”

A shrug. “I dunno. Just showed up one day and started working. Stole someone’s uniform and name tag and no one ever questioned me.”

“That’s... god, why am I not surprised?” Gordon rubs his face with his hand. “Wait... if you stole their name tag—“

“They don’t even pay me.”

“I think that’s illegal?” Anna tilts her head.

“Mm. Probably. Not like they really answer to anyone, though. And it’s not like I really care. I stole a taser before we left, do you wanna see it?”

“I, uh, no, not particularly. You can keep your taser to yourself, Benrey.”  
(Has Benrey has a taser this whole time? Oh god— did he bring it to the aquarium? This is fucking ridiculous.)

“You’re just jealous.”

“What, of your taser? You wish.”

Benrey opens his mouth like he wants to keep arguing, but Anna cuts him off.  
“So, Benrey, what kinds of hobbies do you have? Besides playing Fortnite, of course.”

“Uh... I like... outside...”

“Like... hiking? Going for walks?”

“No, just outside in general. I’m also very good at card tricks and magic. Feetman, check your left pocket.” 

“If I do, will I find a card?”

“You’ll just have to see for yourself.”

Gordon sighs, reaches into his left pocket, and pulls out a Pokémon card.   
“Dialga?” He asks, turning the card around so Anna can see it.

“That’s my favorite Pokémon. Palkia can suck my ass, Dialga’s so much better.”

This begins an twenty-minute-long argument over which Pokémon is the best in regards to looks, stats, and viability in competitive matches. Which then devolves into a conversation about their respective childhoods. 

Even Benrey chimes in, much to Gordon’s surprise. But that’s just the way Anna is— so sweet and unassuming that you feel like you can tell her anything without being judged. It’s what drew him towards her when he was still a student at MIT. 

But Benrey... there’s just something about the other man that draws him in. It’s not the same feeling as what attracted him to Anna... more of a camaraderie born from shared experiences. Benrey’s one of the few other people who know what happened in Black Mesa. (Or... _most_ of what happened in Black Mesa.) 

The security guard makes grand claims when asked about his past. Says he was raised by hyenas and has a tail. (Gordon’s pretty sure the first part is a lie, but the way Benrey offers to show him his tail makes him nervous. He sounds like he’s telling the truth. Gordon will have to ask about it later.)

Anna seems delighted, and continues to send bright-eyed smiles in Gordon’s direction. Sort of like she’s saying “I knew you’d finally find someone.”   
He can’t help but smile, as well. 

Things... actually seem like they might work out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short and kinda sucks lol. Chapters might take longer to update cause of work and school shit. 
> 
> But you can still find me over on my tumblr: Alligade


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!   
> For now, at least. Sorry about the massive hiatus, I sort of hit a brick wall with this and had trouble writing. I can’t say that updates will be quicker from now on, but just know that I haven’t forgotten about this story :)

“Benrey... have you been on my computer?”

Gordon Freeman stares helplessly at the multi-colored hell occupying his computer screen. Pop up after pop up, and... is that a porn ad? Scratch that— multiple porn ads. 

The beautiful blonde woman stares back at him mockingly. “Hot single milfs in your area!”   
Liar. 

His laptop sounds like it’s about to take off, with how loud the fans are.   
Oh great. He’ll have to take it to the goddamn Best Buy again. He wishes he was good with computers.

“Uhm... no.” The security guard calls from the living room. He’s got his switch hooked up to Gordon’s tv, and has been playing Fortnite nonstop ever since they got back from Anna’s house. 

“Benrey, I know you’re lying—“ Gordon desperately tries to close the windows as they appear, to no avail. “Oh my god, what did you _do_ to it?”

Benrey sighs loudly, setting his controller down and walking into Gordon’s bedroom-slash-office.   
“I have no clue what you’re talkin’ about dude, it looked like that last time I checked.”

“So you _did_ get on my computer,” He huffs. Not that he really believed Benrey— the man is a horrible liar. 

“Huh?”

“Well— never mind. Do you have any idea how to fix a computer?”

“Do I?”

“Do you?”

“I work security, Feetman, I’m not exactly scientist material.”

“I’m not asking if you’re smart, I’m asking if you know how to fix my goddamn computer— which, by the way, I know _you_ broke. So don’t even act like—“

“Holy shit Gordon, what the fuck is THAT?!” Benrey shouts out of nowhere, pointing at something behind Gordon.

The physicist, despite knowing that they’re in his bedroom and there certainly isn’t anything in it to elicit such a horrified reaction, whips around. 

Nothing. Unsurprisingly. 

“Benrey, what are you trying to—“ He turns back, only to see that his computer has been miraculously fixed. (The background has been changed to a horribly unflattering picture of Master Chief, but that’s unimportant.)  
“Do... did you fix it?”

“I’m incredibly intelligent.”

“I... uh... huh. Didn’t take you for a computer guy. Thanks.”

“Do I get a reward?” Benrey asks coyly, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands together. 

“You get to sleep on my couch. Since I’m not going to kick you out. For, y’know, destroying my computer. That work?”

The other man sniffs. He doesn’t seem to think it’s a fair trade, but, for once, is smart enough to not argue.   
“Whatever. I gotta get back to watering my roses.”

“Is that some sort of euphemism?”

“No, I literally have to water my roses. In Animal Crossing. The game. Which you bought for me.”

—  
—  
—

“Okay, Benrey... now I _know_ you were on my computer.”

“No clue what you’re talking about, bro.”

“Do you not have your own phone? Why are you looking up weird shit on _my_ computer?”

“You think everything I do is weird. It’s really toxic and I don’t appreciate it.”   
There’s a loud ‘thwap,’ and Benrey curses at someone named ‘Sherp.’  
“Anyways, I’m pretty sure I saw your little dude Joshua on your laptop. _He_ searched a bunch of stuff up. Not me.”

“Okay, I’m not going to acknowledge the fact that you’re trying to pass the blame onto a fucking child. I know that Joshua wasn’t the one who looked this shit up. You want to know how I know?”

“Humor me.”

“Let’s— let’s go down the list—  
‘Free playcoins’

‘Free moneys real no scam’

‘Rayman animal crossing exist?’

‘Daniel Radcliffe’ 

‘John Wicke feet pics real no virus’

Uhm... ‘How to check my credit score?’

‘How to drive a car’

‘How to Hotwire a car’..? Benrey, why are you googling how to Hotwire a car?”

“Bubby, uh... needed help with somethin’. He said you’d be too much of a pussy to help him.”

“Bubby— argh, _the two of you_ are going to be the death of me. Fuck— where was I? Okay—

Can you drink Molotov cocktail 

How to make craft Mac and cheese 

Cranberry juice fake? 

Cranberry juice not real

Cranberry juice myth? 

What are cranberries?

Where cranberrry come from?

Can you eat floor wax? 

Tongue feel numb from floor wax?

Numb by Lincoln park

Dog park safe for

Legal to take boyfriend to dog park?

Fortnite banana skin—‘ Benrey, should I keep going?”

The other man sniffs loudly, and Gordon heard him set the switch down on the coffee table.   
“Your son is really weird, bro.”

“Joshua didn’t search for these things!!” Gordon all but screams. “Stop trying to blame a fucking seven-year-old!”  
This feels just as fruitless as trying to argue with an actual seven-year-old. It’s clear Benrey isn’t going to fess up on his own. 

He takes a deep breath and clasps his hands together.   
“Look Benrey, I’d like it if you _didn’t_ use my computer for... whatever it is you do. Can you please just not touch my stuff?”

As if on cue, the refrigerator door opens.   
“Su casa es mi casa.” 

“You speak Spanish?”

“Yep,” Benrey smacks his lips loudly. “I’m, uh... bisexual.”

“You mean bilingual?”

“Wha?”

“N-never mind. Why are you going through my food? Do you even eat?” Gordon peeks out through the his bedroom door. Benrey has his entire front half shoved into the fridge. “Shit, be careful! Some of the stuff in there is glass!”

“I like the taste of it.”   
_That’s_ a vague answer. And entirely unhelpful. 

“You like the taste of _what?_ ” Gordon tries to coax an answer out of the security guard. 

“None of your business.”

Freeman scoffs. In some matters, Benrey is as random as a thirteen-year-old in an early 2010’s chat room. But in other ways, he’s perfectly predictable.   
It’s nice, that he has tendencies. Makes him seem a little more human. 

“Well, can you move over? I’m gonna make myself some lunch.” He walks over and taps on the other man’s side. “Plus, you’re letting all the cold air out, dude.”

“What you gonna make?” Benrey complies, but leans over Gordon’s shoulder in order to continue staring. 

“Grilled cheese, or something, I dunno. I don’t know how to make anything fancier.”

“Grilled cheesed.” Is Benrey’s response. 

“Yep,” Gordon pops the “p” as he pulls out a pack of velveeta. “You want one? There _should_ be enough bread...”

“I’d love one.” He responds.   
And for the first time in what seems like forever, he sounds genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sponsored by velveeta cheese buy velveeta cheese or I’ll fucking kill you I’m not joking 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways my tumblr is @alligade if u want to talk with me/yell at me lol
> 
> Comments/criticisms are welcomed! Lmk if this sux lolll


End file.
